Shoko Karyusai
Shoko Karyusai (花柳斎 硝子, かりゅうさい しょうこ Karyūsai Shōko) is a famous puppet maker, and her works include the Karyusai brand, which includes Oborofuji, Yaya, Irori, and Komurasaki.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Volume 1 / Chapter 5 Bonus Content Appearance Shoko has short violet hair and olive eyes. She wears an eye patch over her right eye, but so far it has not been revealed why. She spots a black choker that has an intricate motif pattern around her neck. She wears a revealing red kimono that slides off her shoulders, revealing her black bra and her ample bosom. Her red kimono has an inner black lining, and is secured with a black obi, fastened with a huge black ribbon in the front. Black stitches are sewn to the oversized sleeves of her kimono, and the kimono drapes all the way to the floor. Under the obi, she has a pink lining that overlap as two flaps, but open up in the center. She also carries a metal chain around her outfit. In the anime, she is often seen with her smoking pipe.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime Personality Shoko admires beauty, especially of the female anatomy, above power. Despite creating the Oborofuji doll that had astounding power, she believes it is a failure for not having external beauty. In several occasions, such as when she first meets Raishin, she takes the opportunity to declare the beauty of Yaya, and her dolls.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Ex. 01 The Contract, Pages 4-7 As noted by Raishin, Shoko is notoriously known for adoring alcohol and women.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 3 Shoko is intolerant of disobedience. When Raishin disobeys her, she makes her anger known to him, especially if he is getting involved in matters that do not involve him in the first place. She does not appreciate being questioned twice about the orders she gives to Raishin, nor does she appreciate when Raishin protests against her orders.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 6-7 She constantly warns him not to make her repeat herself, and to obey hers and the Military's orders. Raishin has described Shoko as a woman who is not easily tricked, because she constantly knows what Raishin is up to. Even if she keeps quiet about Raishin's plans to disobey, Yaya remarks she is not one to forgive betrayal.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 11-14 Shoko becomes even more angrier when drunk, and does not hesitate to show her fury. When Raishin refuses to obey her, she smashes her sake bottle onto the ground, screams at Yaya, and comparing Raishin to a disobedient dog, she slaps him.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 7-12 Even though Shoko and Raishin can have a tense relationship, due to Raishin's constant disobedience, Shoko cares a lot for Raishin, and does what she can to help him. For example, she teaches Raishin about Yaya's weaknesses, when Raishin wants to help Charlotte.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 10, Page 7-8 Also, she expresses her confidence in Raishin, by telling Kimberley that he is not a weak child.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 20, Page 4 Even though she slaps Raishin out of fury and being drunk, Yaya tells him that Shoko would not do that to a person she does not care for.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 42, Page 13 Despite being known to have a cold personality, Shoko has shown compassion. For example, when Raishin desperately seeks her help to save Rabbi, she tries her best to perform the complicated surgery, while understanding how much Raishin cares for Frey and Rabbi.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 30-31 History A few years ago, she met Raishin Akabane at the ruins of his house. Raishin realized she was the one who created 'Oborofuji', a powerful Automaton, for the Army Imperial Guards Division of the military. However, Shoko stated that it was a failure because it was not beautiful. Thanks to its devastating power she became wildly famous and gained a lot of influence with the higher-ups of the magical government and the military. She then offered Yaya to him as a tool to avenge his family's deaths, and in return, he was to obey her and the Military's orders. He accepted the offer. Plot Cannibal Candy arc Shoko and Irori appear at Raishin's dormitory room, just as he is about to leave to find Charlotte Belew. She explains that Cannibal Candy is a troubling perpetrator, whose identity is difficult to ascertain, despite the Japanese Military's investigations. Commenting on the fact that both students and their Automatons have been victims of Cannibal Candy, she hypothesizes that the Academy, and even the British royal family, could be behind this. As Raishin considers this possibility, she suggests he could feign ignorance, however he insists to save Charlotte. With that answer, she reminds him of their agreement, and calling Yaya forward, taps onto the latter's chest, causing her to fall. Shoko explains that while Yaya is strong, she has her weaknesses and fatal flaws. When Raishin and Yaya understand her explanations, she is pleased and lets them leave to save Charlotte.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 3-9 After Raishin has defeated Felix Kingsfort, Shoko and Irori, who apparently have been watching the battle quietly, leaves.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 4 Sword Angel arc From a balcony, Shoko overlooks where Yaya has been wounded by a shot projectile, and is greeted by Kimberley, who asks about repairing the Automaton. When Kimberley politely asks her to undo her hidden spell, she accepts her request. As they discuss about Raishin's antics in school, including leaving the Academy's premise, Shoko comments that Kimberley sounds like she already knows who fired the shot at Yaya. Kimberley does not reply to that, instead she informs Shoko there will be a change in their meeting, and advices the latter to repair Yaya. Shoko confidently replies the child is not weak, and when Kimberley presumes she is referring to Yaya, she corrects her by saying she means Raishin. With that, she asks Kimberley to give her regards to "Father Time", before "vanishing".Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 1-4 When Raishin returns from the Orphanage, Shoko quizzes him on his investigation, and smiles when he realizes he was used as bait, so that the Japanese Military could discover the Orpahanage's secrets. However, she bluntly tells him that even he had Yaya with him, he would not have been able to save those who died. Informing him that Rabbi is a banned doll modified from a dog, she instructs him to take a fragment of his Sonic magic circuit during the Night Party. Despite Raishin's protests, she remains adamant.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 2-8 The next evening, Shoko is called in by Raishin to save Rabbi's life, because the Automaton ruptured earlier during the Night Party. Emerging from the operating theatre, Shoko is praised by Kimberley for her skills, but she is unable to guarantee the dog will survive. Speaking privately to Raishin and Yaya in the school grounds, she reveals she managed to take a fragment of the Sonic circuit, prompting grateful thanks from Raishin. However, she admits she is troubled by D-Works' actions. She explains that because Frey was the one who went berserk, Rabbi suffered as he was unable to deal with the surge in mana. She then reveals the horrifying truth: Frey's heart is incorporated into the magic circuit; additionally she and Loki are artificially created "Promised Children", guinea pigs of D-Works.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 28-36 Noting the siblings' hearts have been mechanized, Shoko reminds Raishin of the deceased children whose surgeries failed, and how D-Works have used their remains as material for the Garm series. Angry at this revelation, Raishin intends to leave for the Orphanage immediately, but she stops him and tells him not to be conceited, as the founder of D-Works, Bronson, is a powerful opponent to defeat, while he and Loki are still too injured to fight. When Raishin becomes frustrated at the mention of their bet, she calmly tells him to confine himself for the time being.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 3-7 Elf Speeder arc Shoko appears in Raishin's dormitory room, angry at Raishin's selfish request to investigate Henriette. Throwing the report onto the table, she declares there is nothing wrong with the girl, and when Raishin repeats his question, she warns him not to make her repeat herself. Standing up with arms crossed, she states this is the last selfish act Raishin does, and orders him to obey the Military's instructions. Additionally, she warns him not to cause mischief, and leaves.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 9-13 One night, Shoko appears drunk and furious in the school grounds, stopping Raishin and Yaya in their tracks. She warns Raishin to return to bed, or be put to sleep by her, but he refuses to accept either option, infuriating her. Commenting how ridiculous it is for a dog to forget its master, she yells for Yaya to return to her, but the doll admits in fear that she wants to help Raishin. Walking towards Raishin, Shoko slaps him, saying how she does not want to see his face again and leaves.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 22-27 Abilities *'Puppet maker': Shoko is a highly skilled puppet maker. She has created the 'Oborofuji', a powerful Automaton with destructive power that subsequently won her fame. Moreover, she created the Setsugetsuka Trilogy, a trio of high quality Automatons comprising of Irori, Yaya, and Komurasaki. Additionally, when Frey and Rabbi needed extensive surgeries after their battle in the Walpurgis Night, Shoko was able to carry out the delicate surgery on Rabbi, without causing its death. This surgery was highly risky, as Rabbi's Magic Circuit was connected to Frey's heart. Testament to her skills, Kimberley praised her and called her surgical repairs on Rabbi "a sight to behold".Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 25-28 Later on, she revealed that she managed to take a fragment of Rabbi's Magic Circuit during the surgery as instructed by the Japanese Army, an amazing feat considering the complexity of the surgery and that an Automaton would have died immediately if its Magic Circuit is dismantled or destroyed under normal circumstances.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 25, Page 31 *'Invisibility': Shoko is able to perform a hidden form spell, a spell that grants her invisibility and stealth, as she can mute any sound she makes. While this spell is effective against most, Kimberley is still able to see her.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 2-3 Trivia *It is said that Shoko and Raishin have a complex relationship. References Category:Characters Category:Female